ITS IS LOVE
by Mirel Moon
Summary: Con un simple castigo Yaten kou encontrara al amor de su vida


_**Disclimer:**_ Los personajes no son míos son de gran autora **NAOKO TAKEUCHI** , solo los uso para esta historia que es de mi autoría.

 _ **Summary:**_ Este es un One shot para el **Duelo de titanes** del grupo de Fesbook Eternamente la Luna y la Estrella.

Todo se encontraba listo para hacer la piyamada con mis compañeras ladies, una a una fueron llegando y decidimos iniciar viendo la saga Star de nuestros amados Kou.

—Pero ya saben mi novio es Seiya— decía Lis mientras todas le arrogaban sus almohadas.

—Vamos chicas hay Kou para todas— calmaba el alboroto.

De pronto el timbre sonaba y sabía que nadie faltaba o al menos pensé.

Cuando fui abrir Dar Veider aparecía

—Yo soy su Kou— decía Dar Veider mientras se quitaba el casco mostrando a un Charlie galante.

Todas nos que damos con cara de ¿qué paso? Y empezaban la guerra de almohadazos.

Mientras se calma esta situación yo les mando mi historia .

¡Denme animo con un hermoso REVIEM! Para saber si les gusto o no.

 _ **IT`S IS LOVE**_

~Mirel Moon~

El olimpo un maravilloso lugar, lleno de deidades, en especial uno tan poderoso e inmortal, tanto que se podía convertir en un animal, venerado por los griegos, dotado de sabiduría e inteligencia su nombre Healer.

Como siempre Healer aparecía por los bellos jardines de su templo, a su paso encontraba a un grupo de griegos que pedían en su desesperación que la sequía terminara.

— ¿Por favor amado Healer termina esta sequía que consume nuestro alimento y agua con la que sobrevive nuestra gente? — comentaba suplicante ojo de águila mientras se arrodillaba.

— ¡Te lo rogamos amado Healer!—escucho decir a coro los griegos mientras se arrollaban.

A ver la desesperación de su amado pueblo, Healer decidía robar el zafiro sagrado de Zeus, el cual era capaz de aliviar la gran sequía de un pueblo.

Pero esto no agrado a los demás deidades y decidieron convertirlo en un semidiós, desterrarlo a Healer de Artemisa.

 **IT`S IS LOVE**

100 años después.

Troya era otra vez alcanzada por la guerra, el rey Diamante se encontraba en su trono meditando su estrategia, cuando el sonido de la puerta lo distrajo, observaba a su bella hija llena de tristeza.

— ¿¡Padre no es justo que nuestro pueblo este sufriendo a causa de la guerra ¡?—decía con desesperación Mina mientras empezaba a llorar.

Al verla de ese modo Diamante de inmediato la fue a consolar

—Hija no te preocupes, con el arco de nuestro antepasado París venceremos al príncipe Armad—comentaba Diamante mientras tranquilizaba a Mina.

—Pero él tiene al poderoso guerrero Kou.

—Solo son rumores, mi pequeña—suspiraba Diamante —Además nosotros tenemos a Ace no te preocupes—finalizaba Diamante mientras veía entrar a su guardia real.

—Rey Diamante, tenemos informes de los movimientos del príncipe Armad—escuchaban decir a el comandante Seiya.

—Bien hija, a hora ve y ayuda a nuestro pueblo— decía Diamante mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Mina y la observaba salir.

Al salir Mina veía por los pasillos del palacio personas heridas, niños sin padres, mujeres llorando, eso le rompió el corazón, en desesperación agarraba un caballo y se dirigía al templo de Atena, nunca oyó los gritos de su amiga.

Al llegar al templo de Marte, dejaba el caballo en la entrada, corría a la enorme estatua de la diosa y suplicaba.

—¡Poderosa diosa Marte por favor libra a Troya de esta guerra!

—Sabes no creo que te haga caso — decía una vos a sus espaldas.

—¿Y por qué no me va hacer caso según tú?— respondía Mina mientras observaba a un joven de pelo gris amarrado en una coleta, ojos esmeralda, con armadura.

—Por una simple razón, ellos no piensan en nosotros—explicaba mientras empezaba a reír el joven

— ¿!No te creo nada¡?—gritaba furiosa Mina

—No me creas—comentaba el joven quien peligrosamente se fue acercando a Mina hasta agarrarla por la cintura.

— No me toque, eres un.. — no termino de decir Mina por que fue silenciada por un tierno beso.

—Veo que te gusto el beso— dicho esto prosiguió con el beso, hasta que Mina se soltaba de su agarre y corría a las afueras del templo encontrándose con su prometido.

—Kaito ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto muy sorprendida Mina quien intentaba tranquilizarse.

—Tu amiga Serena me pidió seguirte—contestaba Kaito —¿Qué te pasa Mina, te noto algo rara?

—Rara, no como crees, es que me espanto una víbora—decía nerviosa Mina mientras le daba la mano a Kaito para que se alejaran de ese lugar.

Solo unos ojos esmeralda observaban la partida de Mina y Kaito.

—Veo que no has cambiado—decía una vos familiar

—¿Qué te trae por aquí gran Marte?—preguntaba el joven sin quitar la vista por donde se iba Mina.

—Zeus nuestro padre está dispuesto a volverte otra vez el dios Healer si ayudas a los troyanos.

—Después de todo sus ruegos fueron escuchados—comentaba irónicamente Healer —Sabes perfectamente que mi pueblo son los griegos

—Lo sé, pero ellos tienen un rey tirano, que ha cometido muchas atrocidades— respondía Marte —Solo piénsalo, estaríamos felices por tu regreso.

—Dudo que así fuese, pero lo pensaré— finalizaba Healer mientras se marchaba a su acampamento.

 **IT`S IS LOVE**

Por otro lado Mina y Kaito llegaban al castillo.

—Gracias Kaito por traerme— decía Mina mientras se bajaba de su caballo.

—De nada, solo ten más cuidado—respondía Kaito

Antes de que Mina digiera algo más Seiya llegaba donde se encontraban.

—Ace, el rey solicita tu presencia— decía Seiya.

Al escuchar eso Ace se marchó junto con Seiya al trono del Rey Diamante.

Por otra parte Mina se marchaba a su habitación donde recordaba con ternura el primer y dulce beso que había recibido de aquel joven de ojos esmeralda, con eso en mente, Mina estaba decidía encontrarse de nuevo con él, no le importaba nada.

—Tengo que verlo y saber si esto es amor—se tocaba suavemente sus labios

Cuando estaba oscureciendo una figura encapuchada salía del castillo sin que nadie se percatara de que había tomado caballo y escapara de la guardia.

Antes de que llegará la figura encapuchada al templo de Marte, se detuvo en un pequeño lago para refrescarse, lo que nunca imagino era ver al mismo joven de la tarde desnudó tomando un baño, así que decidió esconderse en un árbol, para contemplarlo mejor, pero esto no le funciono ya que la había descubierto.

—¿¡Te gusta lo que ves¡?— gritaba el joven mientras se iba a cercando— No es necesario que te ocultes de mi Mina

—Yo lo siento—se sentía torpe Mina mientras salía y se quitaba la capucha— ¿Pero cómo lo adivinaste?

—Por tu dulce aroma —respondía seductoramente el joven.

— Yo no sé ¿cómo te llamas? Y aun así me enamore de ti—

—Me conocen por varios nombres, pero aquí me conocen como Yaten—respondía coqueto Yaten — ¿Y yo también me enamore de ti Mina?—

—¡Sabes mi nombre¡—se sorprendió Mina

—Lo escuchar decir al joven ¡Con quien te fuiste¡—comentaba con tristeza Yaten..

—No estés triste, el que me gusta eres tu— decía Mina mientras que poco a poco se fue acercando para darle un tierno beso el cual fue correspondido.

Poco a poco aquel beso se fue haciendo más intenso y demandante, tanto que se separaron por falta de aire. Mina pensaba que todo terminaría ahí, pero poco a poco la fue recostando para sentir la boca de su amado descender por su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello pasando hacia su hombro, deslizando los tirantes de su vestido, mientras tomaba lentamente sus senos para lamerlos con suavidad, su mano acariciaba por completo sus pechos mientras su lengua jugueteaba con sus duros pezones, eso hizo que Mina soltara un gemido, con él cual se complacía Yaten escuchar, para después bajar poco a poco hasta su ombligo, lo cual hizo que Mina sintiera una descarga eléctrica, Yaten bajaba un poco más hasta toparse con la intimidas de la mujer que amaba, estaba completamente húmeda, y lo llamaba, el comenzó a besarla en esa parte, lamiendo sus muslos sacando gemidos aún más fuertes de placer era algo que ella jamás había experimentado y de esa forma consiguió su primer orgasmo, Yaten se reincorporó para besarla en los labios, con su mano comenzó a dar un suaves masajes e ir adentrando dos dedos en la intimidad de Mina, preparándola con dulzura y delicadeza, ella solo se retorcía del placer, con su otra mano tomaba uno de sus senos para besarlo con eso obtuvo el segundo orgasmo de Mina, Yaten, ya no podía más estaba tan excitado, la necesitaba, hacerla suya, después de esto la beso tiernamente en los labios, tanteo la entrada de la intimidad de Mina y se adentró un poco hasta toparse con la frágil barrera que los separaba, él la miró con ternura y ella algo sonrojada solamente lo besó, después de esto el terminó de entrar en ella cubriendo con sus besos los gritos de Mina, el dolor duró muy poco, conforme las envestidas de Yaten se hacían más salvajes, el placer aumentaba los gemidos de Mina que se habían transformado en gritos de placer, se encontraban empapados, en sudor disfrutando el uno del otro, hasta que Yaten dio su última envestida dejando dentro de ella su semilla.

—Te Amo Mina– le susurra al oído Yaten

—Yo también te amo Yaten– respondía alegremente Mina después se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

Mina no sabía cuándo había pasado , pero poco a poco abría sus ojos para encontrarse con él hombre que sea había enamorado y a hora era su mujer, eso le alegraba.

Un chico de cabellera café amarrado en una coleta con su armadura llegaba hasta donde esta Yaten, eso hizo que Mina se escondiera en una sábana que se encontraba allí.

—Gran Kou, el príncipe Armad le da nuevas órdenes— decía el joven mientras esperaba a que se despertara Yaten.

—Eres muy imprudente Taiki— contestaba muy enojado Yaten.

—Yo lo siento—se disculpaba Taiki.

Al recibirlo y leerlo no podía ser verdad lo que nombraba un duelo con Kaito Ace y el que saliera vencedor se retiraría contando con el ejército de ambos, para él era fácil, pero conociendo al príncipe Armad daría una señal a sus soldados atacaran.

—Taiki, reúne a los hombres iremos al castillo de Black—decía sonriente Yaten mientras se empezaba a vestir con su armadura.

Al escuchar la orden de su comandante Taiki se retiró para ir por sus compañeros.

—¡No puedes ir a la guerra contra mi padre!— decía Mina mientras se vestía.

—Comprende es la Gloria

— Y es mi pueblo— término decir Mina quien en un ágil movimiento tiraba a Yaten al pasto y corrió a su caballo.

—¿¡Mina¡? —gritaba Yaten.

 **IT`S IS LOVE**

Mina ingresaba al castillo sin que nadie la viera o eso pensaba.

—Mina no te dije que tuvieras cuidado—regañaba Kaito a Mina.

—Yo lo siento— decía apenada Mina

— Lo se Mina, ahora espero que me animes con tu padre desde la muralla—comentaba Ace quien agarraba las manos de Mina.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede Kaito?— preguntaba Mina quien quitaba las manos de Kaito.

—El príncipe Armad ¿Quiere un duelo? , el vencedor reclamara el ejercito del otro, el perdedor morirá y será exhibido como trofeo— explicaba Kaito — Pero no te preocupes saldré victorioso ante el gran Kou—finalizaba Kaito quien le daba un beso en la frente a Mina y salía por la puerta del castillo con unos pocos soldados.

Al oír esto Mina corrió por la escaleras para observar mejor lo que ocurriría.

—Mi pequeña viniste a ver el duelo—comentaba Diamante mientras abrazaba a Mina.

Mina no replicaba nada, sólo se dedicó a ver el duelo.

Por un lado Kaito se encontraba frente a los soldados que comandaba y del otro sólo estaba el basto ejército del príncipe Armad, de pronto los escudos empezaban a sonar por los fuertes golpes de las espadas.

—¿¡Kou!? ¿¡Kou¡?¿¡Kou¡?— gritaban los soldados

Y ante los ojos de los presentes Yaten salía de entre los soldados.

—Así que tú eres Ace— comentaba irónicamente Yaten mientras se quitaba el casco.

—Me su pongo que tú eres el gran Kou, no tienes nada de grande—respondía en tono de burla Kaito que también se quitaba el casco mientras movía de un lado a otro su espada dispuesto a atacar.

Ambos levantaban las espadas, y el sonido del metal contra el metal, resonó en el campo, así comenzaba la batalla entre Yaten Kou y Kaito Ace ninguno cedía y se retiraba.

En un movimiento rápido Yaten saltaba para clavar su espada por la espalda a Kaito, el cual era certero, pero Yaten también recibía un espadazo en su estómago.

Al observar Mina como el amor de su vida era muerto en batalla y que el enemigo los atacaba, con enojo agarraba el arco de su antepasado Paris para lanzar una flecha hacia el príncipe Armand el cual era certero, lo único con lo que no conto es que los soldados atacarán primero con una lluvia de flechas, con esto supo que su vida terminaría y podría volver a ver a Yaten.

Pero no pasó nada al contrario, los griegos nunca lanzaron las flechas y se retiraron una ves que vieron muerto al príncipe Armand, Mina se preguntaba ¿Cómo sucedió eso? Y en un segundos la diosa Marte se aparecía.

—¡Mi querida Mina!, Zeus nuestro padre ha visto la bondad hacia tu pueblo y hacia mi hermano Healer y ha decidido hacerlos dioses— decía Marte

—¿Y que pasara con mi padre?¿Con mi vida? —preguntaba temerosa Mina.

—No te preocupes, él ya fue puesto al tanto y está de acuerdo, ahora se feliz con mi Hermano Healer es decir Yaten Kou — finalizaba Marte mientras le mostraba el Olimpo.

Y al entrar al olimpo observo al único chico con el que se había enamorado

— ¡Estas vivo, no lo puedo creer! —decía Mina mientras se le daba un tierno beso a Yaten.

— Si mi amada Venus, estoy vivo y feliz de tenerte a mi lado— respondía Yaten mientras se fundían en un tierno beso.

Hasta aquí con esta historia que me hizo sufrir, espero que te allá gustado si no dejes críticas, opiniones y hasta jitomatazos.

Y si se preguntaban quien gano en la piyamada solo les diré que tuvimos que mandar Charlie por las botas mientras que nosotras veíamos la saga Star.

Les manda un abrazo Mirel Moon


End file.
